


Looking For a Copy of a Deleted Fic

by ShadowlockBane



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowlockBane/pseuds/ShadowlockBane
Summary: "Devour by SeptemberWolves" Looking for a copy of this fic it's been deleted.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Comments: 45
Kudos: 3





	Looking For a Copy of a Deleted Fic

"Devour by SeptemberWolves" Looking for a copy of this fic been a while since I read it but I remember Steve is on a roof during a mission and runs into the winter soldier who is an unclaimed omega. Steve claims him on the roof top. If anyone has this fic saved I'd love a copy. Their are like 2 translated versions available but once you hit translate to english, it's still confusing to read. Don't worry I know I shouldn't post "Looking for fics" this will be deleted after 24 hours.


End file.
